


Ranging Up and Down

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Long, Ok bye, Sad, Short, because I love him, dunno, in between, lol, mostly Tony, ok bye now, oneshots, there's a cat in my backyard right now, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots revolving around the Avengers, mostly angsty, because that is me, hello!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Hid Behind Me

He hid behind masks.

Humor.

Sarcasm.

Flippant.

He hid behind genius.

Inventions.

Ideas.

Creation.

He hid behind no one.

Single.

Lonely.

Darkness.

He hid behind himself.

Walls.

Broken.

Bent.

He hid behind madness.

Insomnia.

Thoughts.

Trapped.

He hid behind someone.

Trust.

Mending.

Broken.

Hearts.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And he felt, more than saw, his smile."

Tony was many things: a billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist; the list goes on.

The one thing that Anthony Edward Stark never was and would never be, was afraid. 

Anthony wasn't afraid when he got kidnapped at age 6.

Anthony wasn't afraid when his father first yelled at him.

Anthony wasn't afraid when he got bullied at his first boarding school.

Tony Stark wasn't afraid when the press covered their first "Stark Scandal".

Tony Stark wasn't afraid when he got heat for building his weapons.

Tony Stark wasn't afraid when they found Captain America (Howard never shut up).

Tony wasn't afraid when he got kidnapped in Afghanistan.

Tony wasn't afraid when he got tortured and beat. (shocked, stunned, trying to breathe, but never afraid)

Tony wasn't afraid when Yinsen died. (There was no fear that day. There was anger.)

Tony wasn't afraid when he destroyed his black-market-purchased weapons.

Ironman wasn't afraid when he joined the Avengers.

Ironman wasn't afraid when he got thrown out a window.

He wasn't even afraid when he flew into that wormhole and thought he'd never make it back. 

Tony Stark was never afraid. Maybe once he was, but that was deep down, rooted in his soul where no one, no matter how strong or magical, could find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, only Tony's in the first two chapters. But fear not! The other Avengers will soon arrive!
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry about any typos, you know the drill. (Or you don't, whatever.)
> 
> Peace out fam!


	3. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic teamwork, because I need some pure happiness in life.

Tony watched with silent amusement as the archer next to him sweated profusely. While one Clint Barton was baking in the heat of Afghanistan, Tony was safe in the suit, with AC and Black Sabbath playing softly. As Tony hummed along to 'Children of the Grave', he watched his teammate scout out the area. The two were backup, unsurprisingly. The Widow had been given a mission to gather intel from a rising crime organization. 

The situation was dangerous, more than usual, so Hawkeye and Ironman were chosen for backup: Hawkeye for his range and Ironman for his quick scans and brains, a fact that Tony loved to brag about. The two were sitting in the cover of a large rock formation next to the tall base of the organization. They were to be on their guard, but nothing had happened in sooooo long, and both Avengers knew that they could be ready in a second if a fight came their way. Tony had his music to keep him entertained while he make some rough notes for future upgrades to his suit, and Clint kept himself amused through the faint thumps and screams coming from deep inside the base next to them.

After an hour of waiting for something to happen, something did. Natasha jumped out one of the windows on the sixth floor. Tony immediately flew up to meet her, catching the woman smoothly and lowering her to the ground. Clint stood up quickly, readying his bow. Natasha was breathing heavily, sporting a couple bruises and a long cut running up her arm. "I have what I need," she said, her voice rough. She spoke into her earpiece, "Coulson, what should we do?"

"Destroy the base. Try to get Adeib Baesar out alive, but if you have the correct information, it won't matter," came the crackling voice of the Avengers' handler. ]

"Black Widow out." The three worked together quickly. Natasha took out a handful of small hand grenades. Clint readied three explosive arrows on his bow. Tony prepared two powerful shoulder missiles. 

The two agents got behind Ironman and on three, they all fired. Natasha aimed towards the top of the building to where she knew the leader (Adeib Baesar) was, Clint shot towards the middle, and Tony fired at the bottom to take out the foundation. As soon as Ironman fired, Natasha climbed onto his back, attaching herself to the suit with the strong magnets attached to her gloves. At the same time, Tony grabbed Clint in his metal arms and they flew off. 

Clint whooped as they flew away from the collapsing base. "Was it just me, or did we nail that?" Tony snorted in agreement, and Natasha cracked a smile that only Clint could see. 

"Chill out, man, we're almost at the Quinjet. Stay badass, remember?" The archer slammed a fist into the metal armor jokingly, while Tony cried out in mock pain.

"Shut up, you two."

"Admit it, Tasha, we slayed that teamwork, and we totally looked badass!" Clint exclaimed. Natasha rolled her eyes, but inside, she was burning up with a sense of accomplishment. But no one needed to know that the Black Widow thought that, yeah, they TOTALLY looked awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy! I finally updated! YAY!
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, tho. It was in my drafts for a while, and when I went back to finish it today, I kinda forgot where I was going with it. Eh.
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes, and all that jazz.
> 
> Peace out y'all!


	4. My Friend, My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard for the two to be friends, with Steve lost is the past and Tony soaring into the future.

On the field, Tony and Steve worked together great. Even when Tony disobeyed orders, he usually had good reason too, so the Captain adjusted according to the genius's observations. Tony learned to work with Steve's orders, and tried-honestly tried-to be a team player. 

Back at the tower, Tony spent more time in his lab than out, and with Steve constantly exploring the city and new world around him, the two didn't run into each other too often. When they did, the room felt charged. Steve was waiting for Tony to make a side-remark that would no doubt be offensive, and Tony was always prepared for Steve to start reminiscing about the past.

They both knew the facts, they both knew that they were almost complete opposites. And sometimes it was fine, because they really didn't need each other at all. But sometimes Tony would just sit in his lab and remember the facts and kind of regret everything he'd ever said.


	5. Civil War: Do-Overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling in a good enough mood to write angst, so here's what should have happened when Rhodey fell from the sky in Civil War. :D And it's crack. Duh.
> 
> PS, I saw the movie the night it came out, which was a while ago, so sorry if any details are off or something (i dunno)
> 
> Also, I looked up where the location of the battle at the airport took place, and Google said it was in Germany, so I'm just imagining that they ended up in Poland, which borders Germany, for those who don't know. (sorry if that's completely not logical, but whatever)

"RHODES!" Tony yelled as he watched his second true friend plummet towards the ground.

After a moment of panic, his mind went on autopilot. "FRIDAY, activate Code Just in Case, NOW."

"Sure, boss. Going supersonic in 3, 2-" Tony didn't hear the one. Because he was now going at the speed of sound. He raced towards his quickly falling friend, slamming into him with the force of a jumbo jet.

"FRIDAY, CUT IT! CUT IT OFF!" Right before the two reached the ground, FRIDAY cut the speed and Tony pulled up before landing roughly. He laid Rhodey down and pulled off the titanium-alloy mask of War Machine (screw Iron Patriot). Rhodey immediately flipped to one side and threw up in the grass of...wherever they had landed.

"Damn, Tony, thanks, but also WHAT THE HELL?"

"I saved your life!"

"True." They were silent for a while, while Rhodey calmed down and caught his breath. "So, Tony, where the heck are we?"

Ironman's faceplate lifted to show Tony's confused face. "Uhhh, FRIDAY?"

"Poland, boss."

Tony face-palmed, forgetting about his gauntlet, and broke his nose. After Rhodey stopped laughing and Tony stopped cursing, Rhodey asked another important question.

"So, what should we do about the fight we just disappeared from?"

**_\---------MEANWHILE IN GERMANY----------_ **

_Everyone stopped fighting as soon as Ironman and War Machine disappeared._

_"Sooooo, what now?" Falcon asked._

_"Well, I guess we go home. Good fight everyone, I'll call you tomorrow so we can reschedule," Steve said, before sprinting off with everyone else._

**_\------------BACK IN POLAND-------------_ **

Tony rolled his eyes, snorting. 

"C'mon, let's just go back to your place, write Steve an apology letter, and call off this whole thing." Seeing Tony raise his eyebrows, Rhodes continued. "We both know damn well you weren't going to follow The Accords. I stand with you, no matter what, but seriously, why?"

Tony pouted. "I wanted destroy the Council. Infiltrate from the inside."

"You're a fucking fool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. BEHOLD MY BRAIN CHILD!
> 
> Peace, ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Peace out


End file.
